I Will Always Be Here
by DarkAlice0342
Summary: Connor is hurt and it's up to Alexandria and Masha to heal him...Cross your fingers
1. Injured

**I Will Always Be Here**

**This one is going to make me cry, because Connor gets hurt**

**Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Assassin's Creed 3 or Connor…I only own Alexandria**

**Chapter 1  
**

**Alexandria was taking care of some of the injured soldiers of George Washington's army. She felt like it was the least she could do.**

**She heard the sound of horses stir and soldiers yelling. She looked at her helper, Masha. **

"**Masha, can you take this over?"**

**The African American woman gave a small nod of her head.**

"**Yes,"**

**She handed Masha the tools to help the wounded man, then left the tent to see what the commotion was. **

**She saw a black mare run into the camp with a wounded man on the back. She looked closely. She saw a flash of red and blue. She felt her heart sink right into her stomach. **

**Connor left a few hours ago, wearing the colors of George Washington's army. **

**She ran to the horse and grabbed it reins. **

**She felt tears welt up into her eyes. It was her worst fear. **

**Connor was injured and he wasn't able to keep his head up. **

"**Connor,"**

**He looked at her.**

"**Alexandria,"**

**His eyes locked with her's, before he fell off his horse and onto the cold, snowy ground. She released the horse's reins and raced over to the injured assassin. **

**She looked him over and she couldn't believe the many wounds on his body. It was a miracle that Connor was still alive. **

**She looked over her shoulder and looked at one of the soldiers. **

"**You and a few men make a stretcher. We need to get him in the medical tent as soon as possible."**

**She turned her attention back to Connor.**

**She didn't hear the soldier move. She looked back to him. He was in shock. **

"**NOW!"**

**The soldier shook back to reality and did what he was told. **

**Alexandria watched the soldier run off, before she turned her attention back to Connor. She unclasped the cloak from around her neck and covered Connor with the cloak. **

**She felt tears run down her face. She quickly wiped them away. Her tears weren't going to help Connor get better. Only her medical skills and composure would help Connor. **

**She had to stay strong. She had to. She had to for Connor.**

**DarkAlice0342: Oh, poor Connor… Sorry, it was short…**

**If you guys like it, please review, so I know to continue**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW**

**THANKS(:**


	2. Strong

**Connor got hurt:(…Let's hope Alexandria can fix him up…okay, here's chapter 2 for 'I Will Always Be Here'…I hope ya'll like it**

**Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Assassin's Creed or Connor…I only own Alexandria**

**Chapter 2**

**Four men placed Connor on a handmade stretcher. Alexandria led the way to the medical tent.**

**Masha pulled back the flap that led into the medical tent. She saw Alexandria and the four men carrying Connor on a stretcher. **

"**Miss Alexandria,"**

**Alexandria walked into the tent. The four men brought Connor into the tent.**

"**Masha, Connor needs help, now."**

"**Yes, ma'am."**

**Alexandria motioned for the men to put the stretcher down. They did what she said and waited for any further instructions.**

"**Miss Alexandira, is there anything else we can do?"**

**She looked at the guards. She shook her head.**

"**No, but thank you for your help. I couldn't have gotten him in here by myself."**

**They all gave a small bow of their heads to Alexandria and Masha, before leaving the tent. **

**Masha looked at Alexandria. She saw the pain on the young woman's face.**

"**Miss Alexandria,"**

**Alexandria looked at Masha. **

"**Masha, we need to get him taken care of now."**

**Masha gave a small nod of her head.**

"**Yes, ma'am."**

**Masha helped Alexandria remove Connor's weapons, outer coat, outer shirt, inner shirt and boots. **

**Alexandria saw the inflicted wound in Connor's left shoulder. It looked like an arrow. She saw that the arrow was removed. Connor probably removed it when he was shot with it. **

**Alexandria looked to Masha. **

"**Masha, please, get me something to patch this up."**

"**Yes, ma'am."**

**Masha went to get the supplies. **

**Alexandria looked at Connor. She cupped his cheek in her hand. She smiled. **

"**It's going to be okay, Connor. I'm going to take care of you."'**

**She always did. **

**Masha came back and saw the way Alexandria look at Connor. Masha knew there were some feelings between her and Connor, even though they kept denying it. They rarely left each others side.**

"**Miss Alexandria,"**

**Alexandria let go of Connor's cheek and looked to Masha. **

"**I have what you asked for."**

**Alexandria smiled to her friend.**

"**Thank you, Masha."**

**Masha kneeled on the other side of Connor and both women started to get to work.**

**Alexandria was glad that Connor was asleep during the stitches. Some of his wounds needed stitches, except for his bruised knuckles and the scratch on his cheek. **

**Whoever Connor went against, they had fun with hurting him. **

**Masha started cleaning up the used supplies, while Alexandria wrapped Connor's chest stitches with clean stripes of linen. **

"**Miss Alexandria,"**

**Alexandria looked to her friend, before tending back to Connor's wounds. **

"**Yes, Masha?"**

"**Do you think Mr. Connor will be all right?"**

**Alexandria let out a deep sigh. She stopped what she was doing and looked at Connor's sleeping form. She ran her fingers through his hair.**

"**I really hope so, Masha."**

**Masha could hear the tears in Alexandria's voice. She gripped Alexandria's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Alexandria looked at Masha. **

"**Mr. Connor is strong. He will make it through this."**

**Alexandria smiled and gave a small nod of her head.**

"**You're right, Masha."**

**Masha pulled her friend into a hug. Masha knew that Connor was strong. She just hoped that he would make it through this. He had to. They really needed him.**

**DarkAlice0342: So, there's Chapter 2…Hope ya'll liked it…**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**THANKS(:**


	3. Dreams

I'm really into this story right now, so here's chapter 3…hope ya'll like it(:

Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Assassin's Creed or Connor…I only own Alexandria and Masha…Sorry, I've been forgetting about you Masha…I still love you3

Note: Starts out in Connor's dream

Chapter 3

Connor was in the middle of the woods. He heard the sound of children laughing. He looked around, but he didn't see any children.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton,"

He recognized the voice. He looked and he couldn't believe what he saw.

It was his mother!

She smiled and held her arms out towards him. She motioned for him to come to her. He smiled and started walking toward his mother. He couldn't help the tears that flowed from his eyes.

He stood in front of his mother. She smiled and pulled him into her arms. She held him to her. She kissed the top of her head.

"Mother, I've missed you."

"I missed you too."

She took her son's face into her hands and wiped the tears from his eyes. She smiled at him.

"I will always be here, my son. I live through Alexandria."

In a dance of flames, Connor's mother vanished. He shook his head. He looked around the woods.

"You can't leave me!"

"_I will always be here for you."_

Connor woke up. He saw Alexandria sitting next to him.

"Alexandria,"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Connor wrapped one of his arms around her waist and hugged her to him. He pressed his face against her stomach.

"What's wrong?"

He looked at her and shook his head.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Because, you were mumbling in your sleep."

"Did you understand what I was saying?"

She shook her head.

"No, you were speaking in your native tongue and when you did speak language, I couldn't understand what you were saying."

He gave a small nod. He was actually glad that Alexandria didn't know what he was saying.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

He shook his head.

He looked at his injures.

"How long do I have to stay like this?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"At least a few weeks."

He shook his head.

"Alexandria, I can't stay like this for that long."

"I can't help it Connor. You're hurt and you need your rest."

Connor let out a deep sigh and let go of her. He layed back down on the animal skin pelts.

She knew that Connor was angry that he couldn't get out as soon as he thought, but it was for the best. He needed his rest and his injures would need time to heal.

DarkAlice0342: So, there's Chapter 3…Hope ya'll like it…

PLEASE REVIEW

THANKS(:


End file.
